Leaving Her Revised
by mizzanimequeen
Summary: SasuSaku... Sasuke has to go on a mission, which he assures he will be back in 2 weeks. His team returns, but what about him. Sakura finds out something, which makes her sad. Tsunade forces her to forget about him and go for a certain Hyuuga...


Leaving Her (Revised)

Chapter One: The Mission

She was wondering if what she was wearing was too much. She was wearing black shorts underneath a white simple summer dress. Instead of her shinobi sandals, she wore white flip flops, since it was her and Sasuke's day off. Since it was dark, she was wearing the jacket that Sasuke lent her.

'Almost there.'

His apartment was in view and she started walking a bit faster, not wanting to be late for their dinner plans. Whenever they had the same day offs is when they had dinner together, if not, then they would just sleep over each others houses. Ringing the doorbell, she smiled and waited for Sasuke to open the door.

"Hey Sakura," he greeted.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," she smiled. He let her in and took the jacket from her. She sat down on the chair and looked at the food. It looked good. Sasuke joined her and started to eat. They talked about work and other things. Once finished, Sakura took the empty plates and started to wash them. Not even finishing the first one, she felt Sasuke's arms around her waist. She laughed a little, since that was her ticklish spot. Sasuke just stayed like that, so she continued washing the dishes. Once she was finished and she dried up her hands, Sasuke turned her around and full out kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sakura lets go to my room."

"Okay."

They were still kissing when Sasuke carried her into his room and laid her on the bed. He moved from her mouth, to her cheek, to her neck. He lifted the dress a bit and coaxed her stomach. She giggled and Sasuke looked up.

"Sakura, its getting cold at night, why are you wearing so little clothes?" he asked.

"Well, isn't it helping you a little bit," she smirked. Sasuke understood what she meant and continued to undress her. It didn't take much, to take off her dress and shorts. All that was left was her undergarments. He'll wait a bit later. Both his hands moved up to her breast and massaged them and ended back to her neck again. Sakura was moaning and Sasuke liked it... Getting tired from the material covering the real thing, he un hooked the bra and removed it.

Her nipples hardened from the air and he took one nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and she grinded her hips against his. She felt his hardness and smiled. She loved the feel of him inside her. Sasuke switched, giving the other nipple attention, and when he finally got bored he decided it was time to take off her underwear. He kissed her lips and she gladly opened her mouth. His right caressed her breast, down to her stomach, and slid into her undies. His finger slid in her wet opening and Sakura moaned a bit louder.

"Ah… Sasuke…"

He entered another finger and started pumping it out of her. She orgasimed a few minutes later and he took out his hand from her underwear and licked her fluids clean from his fingers. Sakura was blushed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He lifted her up a bit and slid her underwear off. Sakura was fully naked, while he still had his clothes on. He started to undress himself, when Sakura started to help him. He let her undress him and he started to moan under her touch. That was how it was. Her caresses were the best at least that is what he thought. After a long time, he was undressed.

He so badly wanted to take her now, but he wanted to take it slow. While thinking of a move Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books showed, Sakura was creeping up on him. Her head lowered itself near his member and she licked the tip, causing him to wake up from his daydream. He moaned. Although he liked it, it wasn't her turn to pleasure him. It was his. He lifted her head and kissed her and pushed her back down again. He hovered over her and spread her legs. He plunged into her, making her shiver in delight. Sasuke was slowly moving in and out of her.

Although Sakura did like it slow, she likes it better fast.

"Sasuke…uh… faster…" she moaned. Sasuke speeded up a little bit, but not to her liking. His mouth was at her breast adding to the pleasure. He slowly started to speed up to Sakura's liking. He was thrusting in and out of her until both orgasimed," Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too Sakura," he said and then kissed her. After kissing for a while, they had another go.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered.

"Hmm?" she turned around and looked at him. It had only been 30 minutes since their last love making.

"I have to go on a mission for ANBU."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning at 7," he replied. He didn't want to turn around, because he didn't want to see her eyes. Sakura was sad, but it is to be expected from ninjas. She leaned against his back and it seemed like she was about to cry, but instead she said something.

"Okay. How many people will be in your squad? I want to pack food for you journey."

"At least 5, that is including me. Don't worry though, the mission should only be 2 weeks," he assured and turned around to hug her.

"Go to sleep, you need the rest." Sasuke fell asleep and soon after Sakura.

Sasuke awoke the next morning at 5:30. He decided to take a shower, since he won't be getting one for a while. Once the water hit the bathtub, Sakura awakened and looked around. She had a sad look on her face, but changed it to a happy one. She stood up and put on one of Sasuke's shirts and walked into the kitchen to prepare a lot of rice balls. Sasuke finished his shower 15 minutes later and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, there he saw Sakura standing there making some rice balls. He smiled and started to get the coffee materials, until he saw coffee already made for him.

"Go get your clothes ready," Sakura said and Sasuke went into his room to pack 2 pairs of clothes and 4 boxers. He wouldn't need anything for injuries, since they assign one medic-nin to each squad. It was 6:35, when he walked into the kitchen again. Sakura just finished making the food and handed it to Sasuke. He put it into his pack and then kissed Sakura. The kiss lasted a long time, but Sakura was the first to break it," It's almost time."

"I love you, and I'll be back soon."

"I love you as well, be safe when you come back." One more kiss was made, before he made his way to the door. Both said bye and Sasuke was off. Sakura's happy face wore off and her sad face came on. She was still tired, so she decided to get a little more sleep before her work starts in about 3 hours, 8:10 am. In the bed, she hugged the pillow Sasuke uses because she was using that as a hugging thing, since Sasuke wasn't there. Soon after, she fell asleep.

'Come back soon'

AN: Okay, well I know people who reviewed are really mad at me since I didn't update for a long time. I'm very sorry for that. Here is the revised version. Since I have writer's block I couldn't write anything. So I'm trying my best to finish this story. I'll update in a couple of days, hopefully my sister doesn't take her laptop.


End file.
